


Karaoke & Frustration

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, I try to be funny, humor?, i feel seungkwan on an emotional level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: VerKwan + KaraokeVerKwan + Frustration





	

**Author's Note:**

> two drabbles from my tumblr. i decided to post them both together bc they're short and im lazy
> 
> tumblr versions:  
> http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/152883281300/verkwan-karaoke  
> http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/149430988005/verkwan-frustration

Karaoke

 

Hansol’s voice rings out, off-key and scratchy from lack of use in singing. Seungkwan laugh, picks up the other mic, and adlibs until the rap part comes up, where he takes the helm. Halfway through they song they break down, laughing between lines and absolutely sure they’re not going to get a good score. They fall into a pile of laughter when the score comes up.

_95._

“We are gods of music.” Hansol breathes out, trying to calm is laughter.

“I knew I was a great rapper.” Seungkwan grins, throwing an arm over Hansol’s shoulders. “Which song next?”

Neither of them seems to remember they aren’t the only of their friends there.

 

Frustration

 

Seungkwan is a generally positive person. Which makes the fact he’s angrily run his hand through his hair multiple times in the past two minutes rather surprising, not to mention distracting. 

“Are you okay?” Hansol asks, looking up from his homework when Seungkwan slams his hands down on his own. Seungkwan make an unintelligible attempt at words that Hansol assumes means _‘no’_ in response, so Hansol sets down his pen and gives Seungkwan his full attention. “What is it?”

“Why does english have three words that sound _exactly_  the same but are spelled differently, but these words that are spelled the same are supposed to be said different? What is English? Is this a real language? Who thought this was a good idea?” Seungkwan throws his pen down and shoves his book away- by a whole centimeter- with a frown that looks more like a pout.

“English speakers don’t get it either.”

“Then why?!”

“I don’t know. Hey, you choose it as your elective language.”

“I regret.”


End file.
